Precision Box
Overview :The Precision Box is a container to collect harvested funghi. :To unlock this box, you will need to complete Order No. 18. Harvesting funghi using this box yields the following prizes: Alloy, Capacitor, IC Chip, LED, and Screw. Description :Very precise. Bonus for :animals and plants. Requirements :To unlock this box, you will need to complete Order No. 18. :Required ingredients to develop this box: 8 x Alloy DX, 8 x Rubber Hose, 5 x Spring :Required NP to develop this box: 8000 NP Prizes *50th point - Screw *100th point - Alloy *150th point - Capacitor *200th point - IC Chip *250th point - Capacitor *300th point - IC Chip *350th point - LED Bonus Funghi Undiscovered= :Harvesting the following funghi using this box will yield more points on the prize meter. Hide_f010-00.png|010|link=010 Veggie Hide_f011-00.png|011|link=011 Nasty Hide_f015-00.png|015|link=015 Bunny Hide_f016-00.png|016|link=016 Strawberry Hide_f019-00.png|019|link=019 Spicy Hide_f022-00.png|022|link=022 Plum Hide_f023-00.png|023|link=023 Ashy Hide_f039-00.png|039|link=039 Meowy Hide_f042-00.png|042|link=042 Primal Hide_f043-00.png|043|link=043 Shogun Hide_f044-00.png|044|link=044 King Hide_f048-00.png|048|link=048 Veteran Hide_f050-00.png|050|link=050 Spring Hide_f051-00.png|051|link=051 Sticky Hide_f052-00.png|052|link=052 Matsutake Hide_f055-00.png|055|link=055 Pengy Hide_f058-00.png|058|link=058 Tasty Hide_f064-00.png|064|link=064 Sirfunghi Hide_f067-00.png|067|link=067 Sumo Hide_f072-00.png|072|link=072 Oxy Hide_f077-00.png|077|link=077 Apple Hide_f083-00.png|083|link=083 Anemony Hide_f084-00.png|084|link=084 Weedy Hide_f086-00.png|086|link=086 Manatee Hide_f088-00.png|088|link=088 Turtley Hide_f094-00.png|094|link=094 Cabbage Hide_f096-00.png|096|link=096 Mandrake Hide_f098-00.png|098|link=098 Corny Hide_f101-00.png|101|link=101 Pharmy Hide_f108-00.png|108|link=108 Antlers Hide_f109-00.png|109|link=109 Piney Hide_f112-00.png|112|link=112 Eve Hide_f115-00.png|115|link=115 Mush Claus Hide_f123-00.png|123|link=123 Juicy Hide_f131-00.png|131|link=131 Lightning Hide_f134-00.png|134|link=134 Dragon Hide_f137-00.png|137|link=137 Apey Hide_f138-00.png|138|link=138 Beary Hide_f141-00.png|141|link=141 Liony Hide_f142-00.png|142|link=142 Tamery Hide_f143-00.png|143|link=143 Blossom Hide_f144-00.png|144|link=144 Buddy Hide_f145-00.png|145|link=145 Dandelion Hide_f146-00.png|146|link=146 Horsetail Hide_f147-00.png|147|link=147 Blossy Hide_f148-00.png|148|link=148 Trifoly Hide_f149-00.png|149|link=149 Springherb Hide_f150-00.png|150|link=150 Shooty Hide_f157-00.png|157|link=157 Mommy Hide_f158-00.png|158|link=158 Cray Hide_f159-00.png|159|link=159 Egghead Hide_f161-00.png|161|link=161 Scary Hide_f166-00.png|166|link=166 Iguana Hide_f189-00.png|189|link=189 Barnacley Hide_f190-00.png|190|link=190 Seasluggy Hide_f194-00.png|194|link=194 Watermelony Hide_f195-00.png|195|link=195 Batz Hide_f199-00.png|199|link=199 Micey Hide_f200-00.png|200|link=200 Snaily Hide_f205-00.png|205|link=205 Diamond Hide_f209-00.png|209|link=209 Darty Hide_f210-00.png|210|link=210 Hissy Hide_f219-00.png|219|link=219 Pointsetty Hide_f221-00.png|221|link=221 Saint Mush Hide_f222-00.png|222|link=222 Tomte Hide_f224-00.png|224|link=224 Morozy Hide_f225-00.png|225|link=225 Tigery Hide_f226-00.png|226|link=226 Snaky Hide_f227-00.png|227|link=227 Sheepy Hide_f228-00.png|228|link=228 Doggy Hide_f229-00.png|229|link=229 Boary Hide_f230-00.png|230|link=230 Badgery Hide_f232-00.png|232|link=232 Sauny Hide_f236-00.png|236|link=236 Flower Hide_f237-00.png|237|link=237 Bracky Hide_f238-00.png|238|link=238 Nnflip Hide_f239-00.png|239|link=239 Fuki Hide_f240-00.png|240|link=240 Clammy Hide_f241-00.png|241|link=241 Shiney Hide_f242-00.png|242|link=242 Katakagi Hide_f245-00.png|245|link=245 Tachibany Hide_f248-00.png|248|link=248 Naadam Hide_f249-00.png|249|link=249 Planter Hide_f252-00.png|252|link=252 Islandy Hide_f262-00.png|262|link=262 White Cat Hide_f263-00.png|263|link=263 Tommy Hide_f268-00.png|268|link=268 Coconutty Hide_f282-00.png|282|link=282 Sugar Cane Hide_f284-00.png|284|link=284 Crow Hide_f285-00.png|285|link=285 Vegi King Hide_f288-00.png|288|link=288 DX Piney Hide_f289-00.png|289|link=289 Mega Claus Hide_f292-00.png|292|link=292 Father Claus Hide_f294-00.png|294|link=294 Aubergy Hide_f309-00.png|309|link=309 Firefly Hide_f311-00.png|311|link=311 Oniony Hide_f329-00.png|329|link=329 Catty Hide_f332-00.png|332|link=332 Orcay Hide_f334-00.png|334|link=334 Sea Horsey |-| Discovered= :Harvesting the following funghi using this box will yield more points on the prize meter. f010-00.png|Veggie|link=010 Veggie f011-00.png|Nasty|link=011 Nasty f015-00.png|Bunny|link=015 Bunny f016-00.png|Strawberry|link=016 Strawberry f019-00.png|Spicy|link=019 Spicy f022-00.png|Plum|link=022 Plum f023-00.png|Ashy|link=023 Ashy f039-00.png|Meowy|link=039 Meowy f042-00.png|Primal|link=042 Primal f043-00.png|Shogun|link=043 Shogun f044-00.png|King|link=044 King f048-00.png|Veteran|link=048 Veteran f050-00.png|Spring|link=050 Spring f051-00.png|Sticky|link=051 Sticky f052-00.png|Matsutake|link=052 Matsutake f055-00.png|Pengy|link=055 Pengy f058-00.png|Tasty|link=058 Tasty f064-00.png|Sirfunghi|link=064 Sirfunghi f067-00.png|Sumo|link=067 Sumo f072-00.png|Oxy|link=072 Oxy f077-00.png|Apple|link=077 Apple f083-00.png|Anemony|link=083 Anemony f084-00.png|Weedy|link=084 Weedy f086-00.png|Manatee|link=086 Manatee f088-00.png|Turtley|link=088 Turtley f094-00.png|Cabbage|link=094 Cabbage f096-00.png|Mandrake|link=096 Mandrake f098-00.png|Corny|link=098 Corny f101-00.png|Pharmy|link=101 Pharmy f108-00.png|Antlers|link=108 Antlers f109-00.png|Piney|link=109 Piney f112-00.png|Eve|link=112 Eve f115-00.png|Mush Claus|link=115 Mush Claus f123-00.png|Juicy|link=123 Juicy f131-00.png|Lightning|link=131 Lightning f134-00.png|Dragon|link=134 Dragon f137-00.png|Apey|link=137 Apey f138-00.png|Beary|link=138 Beary f141-00.png|Liony|link=141 Liony f142-00.png|Tamery|link=142 Tamery f143-00.png|Blossom|link=143 Blossom f144-00.png|Buddy|link=144 Buddy f145-00.png|Dandelion|link=145 Dandelion f146-00.png|Horsetail|link=146 Horsetail f147-00.png|Blossy|link=147 Blossy f148-00.png|Trifoly|link=148 Trifoly f149-00.png|Springherb|link=149 Springherb f150-00.png|Shooty|link=150 Shooty f157-00.png|Mommy|link=157 Mommy f158-00.png|Cray|link=158 Cray f159-00.png|Egghead|link=159 Egghead f161-00.png|Scary|link=161 Scary f166-00.png|Iguana|link=166 Iguana f189-00.png|Barnacley|link=189 Barnacley f190-00.png|Seasluggy|link=190 Seasluggy f194-00.png|Watermelony|link=194 Watermelony f195-00.png|Batz|link=195 Batz f199-00.png|Micey|link=199 Micey f200-00.png|Snaily|link=200 Snaily f205-00.png|Diamond|link=205 Diamond f209-00.png|Darty|link=209 Darty f210-00.png|Hissy|link=210 Hissy f219-00.png|Pointsetty|link=219 Pointsetty f221-00.png|Saint Mush|link=221 Saint Mush f222-00.png|Tomte|link=222 Tomte f224-00.png|Morozy|link=224 Morozy f225-00.png|Tigery|link=225 Tigery f226-00.png|Snaky|link=226 Snaky f227-00.png|Sheepy|link=227 Sheepy f228-00.png|Doggy|link=228 Doggy f229-00.png|Boary|link=229 Boary f230-00.png|Badgery|link=230 Badgery f232-00.png|Sauny|link=232 Sauny f236-00.png|Flower|link=236 Flower f237-00.png|Bracky|link=237 Bracky f238-00.png|Nnflip|link=238 Nnflip f239-00.png|Fuki|link=239 Fuki f240-00.png|Clammy|link=240 Clammy f241-00.png|Shiney|link=241 Shiney f242-00.png|Katakagi|link=242 Katakagi f245-00.png|Tachibany|link=245 Tachibany f248-00.png|Naadam|link=248 Naadam f249-00.png|Planter|link=249 Planter f252-00.png|Islandy|link=252 Islandy f262-00.png|White Cat|link=262 White Cat f263-00.png|Tommy|link=263 Tommy f268-00.png|Coconutty|link=268 Coconutty f282-00.png|Sugar Cane|link=282 Sugar Cane f284-00.png|Crow|link=284 Crow f285-00.png|Vegi King|link=285 Vegi King f288-00.png|DX Piney|link=288 DX Piney f289-00.png|Mega Claus|link=289 Mega Claus f292-00.png|Father Claus|link=292 Father Claus f294-00.png|Aubergy|link=294 Aubergy f309-00.png|Firefly|link=309 Firefly f311-00.png|Oniony|link=311 Oniony f329-00.png|Catty|link=329 Catty f332-00.png|Orcay|link=332 Orcay f334-00.png|Sea Horsey|link=334 Sea Horsey Category:Harvest Box